Pets
by lwrightstone
Summary: When she found three abandoned angels, she never thought it would lead to THIS. Fem! Dean and Pet! angels.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. **

**I'm using Felicia as Charlie's real name due to it not being released and Felicia Day plays her on the show.**

Twenty six year old Deanna Winchester was just walking into her apartment building after a shortened work day in the mechanic's when a repressed sob made her pause. Next to the trash heap in the alley beside the building was a bulky trash bag. The bag was moving as if several small beings were thrashing around inside it. Deanna quickly went to investigate, seeing as nobody else was around. When she pulled the bag open, she was surprised to see three toddler angels. Now, angels were basically slaves, but were called pets. They looked like humans and acted like humans. The only difference was that they could fly with their big wings. These were the size of infants, but had the features of three year olds.

There was a terrified squeal as the angels noticed her. They burrowed deeper into the bag.

"Hey, hey", she said softly,"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you". She waited until they relaxed a little bit before speaking again.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

One with gold wings and hair, but blue eyes spoke up,"We're too small so the man threw us out".

Deanna's eyes flashed in rage. She hated this kind of thing, people treating them like objects to be sold and trashed.

The angels recoiled and she cooed,"No, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. Do you wanna come into my apartment?"

They nodded, seemingly relieved she wasn't going to murder them or something. Deanna picked up the gold one, setting him on her shoulders, then the one with black hair and wings and blue eyes went on her waist, as did the one with red hair and wings, but blue eyes as well.

She struggled to carry them into her apartment, getting several strange glances but not many. She knew that angels drank milk and absorbed energy from the physical affection of their bonded humans. Deanna got three glasses of milk out and handed them to the angels sitting on her kitchen table. They gave her gracious glances and sipped their milk.

"So, what're your names?" asked Deanna.

The red one answered this time,"I'm Anna and this is Gabriel and Castiel", pointing to the gold and black ones.

"Well… I'm Deanna. What do you want to do? I could send you to a different pet store?" asked Deanna. The little angels violently shook their heads, looking like they were about to burst into tears.

"Hey, no, don't cry! I won't send you back if you don't want to!" cried Deanna, frantically trying to get them to stop. Gabriel sniffed but stopped and Anna managed to stop after a few tears, but Castiel didn't. He started wailing with tears streaming down his face. Deanna reached out towards him to brush his hair, but when nothing happened she snatched him up and sat down on a chair. Castiel snuggled into her arms and nuzzled his head into her stomach. His wings ruffled, then extended around him and Deanna's lower body. She stroked his fluffy baby bird feathers and he slowly calmed down.

Deanna pulled him up into a hug. Castiel's hand touched her shoulder and there was a bright flash of light and a cry of pain from Deanna. She yanked him back.

"What was that?!" she asked, confused.

Castiel blushed and ducked his head,"I bonded with you. You're nice".

"Oh", Deanna looked dumbstruck,"Why me? I thought that this was a big thing?"

Castiel blushed,"You rescued us and you made me feel better. And you're mine!"

Anna cut in,"What Castiel means is that each angel has a specific human that they're supposed to bond with. It's like destiny. Most of the time, we never find that special person, but Castiel found you. Basically, other bonds that aren't real can be broken, but this can't".

Deanna froze for a moment,"Oh. Well, I'll be honored to be bonded with you, Castiel". He smiled shyly at her and climbed up onto her shoulders, perching there and nuzzling into her neck, his wings spread wide.

She giggled,"You're sweet". Gabriel looked at her happily and climbed into her lap, cuddling and Anna soon followed.

"So…" asked Deanna after several minutes,"How can you tell who your person is?"

Gabriel answered,"We're born with the knowledge of their first names, but we can't really tell until we touch them. Then we know for sure".

"Well, what are yours?" asked Deanna.

"Mine is Felicia", answered Anna.

"Samuel", chirped Gabriel.

"That's my brother's name!" exclaimed Deanna,"I'm older".

Gabriel bounced on her lap,"Can I meet him? Can I meet him?" Deanna just laughed and agreed to call her brother.

"But first, how about you guys get some sleep?"

The angels decided that yes, they needed a nap even though it was only four and Sam might be coming over today. Deanna got them settled on the couch, then whipped out her home phone to call her brother.

The phone rang four times before Sam picked up,"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam! I've got a situation".

He groaned,"What is it?"

"Weeeeeelllll… I may have picked up three abandoned angels from an alley".

"Wha-"

"And one of them bonded with me".

"Real-"

And you need to get down here now, thanks!" She hung up, leaving him annoyed and confused.

An hour later, Sam still hadn't arrived but Gabriel, Anna and Castiel had woken up and were curled around Deanna, watching animal planet. Suddenly, the door creaked open as Sam unlocked it with his key and strode in, expecting chaos. He was instead greeted with his sister sitting on th couch, with three angels flopped on top of her. They were watching animal planet which Sam hadn't watched since he was four and had a breakdown over the lion eating the gazelle.

"Um… what happened?" he asked.

Deanna smiled,"Well… Gabriel go see!" A small gold angel ran towards him and flapped his wings to jump on his waist, knocking him down as it was unexpected. There came a burst of light and he cried out in pain as Gabriel burned his small handprint into Sam's stomach.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" he cried, confused. Gabriel shrunk back from his loud tone, but Sam didn't notice, too caught up in his search for information.

"Gabriel just bonded with you", answered Deanna casually,"You're his chosen person. Every angel has one. Castiel's is me. It's like destiny".

"Oookaaay…" said Sam,"And you're fine with this?" Gabriel shrunk back some more, afraid he was unwanted.

Deanna looked insulted,"Of _course_ I'm fine! I like them! Castiel is great and so are Gabriel and Anna and you-. Look at Gabe!"

Sam's head swiveled around. Gabriel was sitting with his legs up to his chest on the chair near the door. He was letting out near silent sobs and it looked like his little heart had broken.

"No, Gabe, honey!" cried Deanna, getting up. But Sam beat her to it. He was crouched in front of the chair, crooning soft words to the angel, saying that of course he wasn't rejecting him, he wants to be bonded, he was just surprised. Slowly, Gabe was calming down and leaning more onto Sam until finally, he was hugging Sam's neck and burying his face into the crook of it.

Deanna smiled softly and whispered,"You can stay here tonight, Sammy. We'll give you some alone time". She carried Castiel and Anna into her bedroom and asked them if they wanted to sleep with her. They agreed, so she changed quickly and hopped into bed, Castiel at her head with a wing spread over her, and Anna at her side with wings tucked into her back.

**_Several Years Later_**

It was three years later and Castiel was acting weird. Deanna didn't know about Gabriel and Anna, because Anna had found Felicia or Charlie as she liked to go by and Gabriel had left with Sam.

First of all, Castiel was more affectionate. He would rub himself against her more often then not and his wings would flutter strangely when she groomed them. What Deanna didn't know is that she was about to find out why.

Deanna was sleeping when she was rudely awoken with a heavy weight falling on her. It felt like Sam when he'd been a bit smaller.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed, sitting as far up as she could with a large weight on her. The girl managed to flick the lights on to see Castiel sitting on her. But not just _Castiel_, but an ADULT Castiel. He was probably around thirty with huge wings and blue blue eyes and messy black hair.

"Castiel?" she asked, squinting,"What happened to you?"

He smiled at her,"I have to find a mate".

She coughed,"Pardon?"

"Since every angel in my flock have their Bonded, I get to start the mating process. I have to find someone to nest and breed with", he explained patiently, still smiling at her.

"Is that why you've been acting strangely?" asked Deanna.

"Yes. It's because I want YOU to be my mate!"

"ME?"

"Exactly. I love you and want to nest with you. If I don't mate, I'll shrink again and waste away no matter how much attention you give me", he said eagerly,"But I know you want to. I wouldn't ask if I didn't".

"What does this process entail?" she asked.

"Well, you have to kiss me for a good long while then help me build a nest to sleep in", Cas answered.

"Okay".

He pounced on her, spreading his dark wings wide as if to encompass the world. He met her lips with a ferocious passion, sealing the Bond with a kiss.


End file.
